El deseo de un patán
by Facullen
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que hay dentro de la cabeza de un patán? No, no de la que se enorgullece que esté entre sus piernas, si no de esa que Dios le colocó sobre el cuello. Hay deseos secretos para un hombre que no se atreve a revelar, deseos que podrían costarle su hombría… ( 18)


**Summary:** ¿Sabes lo que hay dentro de la cabeza de un patán? No, no de la que se enorgullece que esté entre sus piernas, si no de esa que Dios le colocó sobre el cuello. Hay deseos secretos para un hombre que no se atreve a revelar, deseos que podrían costarle su hombría…

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. la trama es mía.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic contiene escenas con alto contenido sexual, no apto para menores de edad. No está escrito con el fin de cambiar creencias, convicciones, etc. Solo fue escrito con el fin de entretener al lector. Cada quien es responsable de lo que lee.

* * *

 **El deseo de un patán.**

* * *

.

Llevaba algún tiempo preguntándome si estaba loco; pensando en lo que diría ella de mi si le dijera lo que rondaba por mi mente, pero debo admitir con un poco de culpa que más que pensar, siento. Estoy llegando a creer que tengo el cerebro entre las piernas y el corazón en la cabeza.

Pero es que simplemente no lo puedo evitar, y menos si tengo tremendo espectáculo en mis narices, claro que si tuviera el asunto en mi boca sería otra cosa.

Observo a mi esposa recostada en mi antigua cama en la casa de mis padres, como una sirena reclinada que irradia paz mientras se apoya en uno de sus codos, su largo cabello castaño cae por todos lados, extensas ondas sedosas en las que me gusta introducir mis dedos mientras dejo que me haga un oral, joder, no sé qué me prende más, ese tipo de mamada o aquel otro tipo de mamada que no he podido dejar de imaginar.

-¿Estás lista? –pregunto susurrando y acercándome a la cama.

-Danos un minuto, ya casi terminamos.

Ella me regala una bella sonrisa cuando se percata de mi presencia, es imposible no admirarla, es tan hermosa y la amo tanto, recorro su rostro, sus expresivos ojos del color del chocolate derretido, su respingona y pequeña nariz, esos labios carnosos y rojos que me vuelven loco, ese cuello de cisne tan elegante que tanto me gusta mimar y por ultimo pero menos importante…su pecho.

Cristo, yo no soy un poeta, pero a esos grandes y turgentes senos yo les escribiría cientos de poemas, son mi perdición, me desarman, me atrapan, hacen de mi un esclavo…y me hacen sentir como un enfermo.

Ahora lo único que puedo observar es un gran y tierno globo blanco expuesto, bajo un poco la mirada y sonrío automáticamente al encontrar a la luz de mis ojos, mi bebé, nuestra pequeña hija Marie con su piel parecida a la porcelana, sus ojitos verdes de espesas pestañas y sus sonrosadas mejillas que se mueven asombrosamente a la par que su boquita en forma de corazón al extraer su dulce alimento. Una de sus manitas hecha un puño descansando en el enorme pecho que su mami le ofrece.

Ella era nuestro pequeño y maravilloso universo, nuestro pequeño angelito creado gracias a una rica e inolvidable cogida. Aunque he de confesar que todos y cada uno de los encuentros que mi mujer y yo hemos tenido son inolvidables. Nos amamos tanto que no nos podemos despegar el uno del otro, si por mi fuera me la pasaría teniendo sexo con ella a cada hora y en cualquier lugar.

Bella y yo llevamos dos años de casados pero desde novios siempre fuimos muy efusivos, que puedo decir, cuando el amor y el deseo se unen el sexo entre la pareja es completamente explosivo.

Nunca hay monotonía al tener relaciones, puede ser suave, lento, rápido, rudo, salvaje, con palabras sucias o dulces susurradas al oído, caricias húmedas y succiones donde mejor nos gusta, silencioso o completamente ruidoso, en el asiento trasero del auto, en un elevador o jugando algún tipo de roles.

De cualquier forma que tuviéramos relaciones sexuales Bella y yo siempre hacíamos el amor, porque eso es lo que somos, amantes enamorados.

Recuerdo una vez cuando aún éramos novios y veíamos una película en la sala de estar de su casa, su padre se encontraba trabajando y su madre había salido de repente alegando que se le había terminado no sé qué ingrediente para un pastel que pensaba hornear, cuando escuchamos la puerta cerrarse y el ronroneo del auto al desvanecerse Bella y yo nos regresamos a ver con shock pintado en el rostro, nunca había pasado esto, sus padres aunque dejaban que la visitara siempre procuraban no dejarnos solos, muy listos ellos al imaginarse lo que podría ocurrir.

Charlie y Reneé la cuidaban de mí y yo lo comprendía, sin embargo a veces me molestaba la exageración con la que actuaban, sobre todo Charlie, en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera le daba permiso a Bella de salir conmigo y la mayoría de las veces me miraba mal, vamos, yo ni siquiera le había hecho algo al hombre y el que me tratara con tanta exasperación me llenaba de coraje.

Mi novia y yo comenzamos a besarnos y a tocarnos por todas partes con tanto furor que terminamos acostados en el sillón, al instante la parte superior de sus voluptuosos pechos cremosos se subieron sobre su ligera blusa de tirantes, dejando apenas cubiertos sus pezones por la tela, lograba ver un atisbo de sus aureolas rosadas que los rodeaban, no llevaba sujetador, ya me había dado cuenta y durante toda la película no puede concentrarme en nada que no fuese eso, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo y fue a terminar directo a mi muy emocionado pene.

Me abalancé sobre sus atributos y comencé a mamar por encima de la ropa, Isabella Swan sabía que con su par de tetas me tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano…o de sus senos, o como sea, el punto es que me gustaba comérmelos.

Ella comenzó a gemir tan alto que estaba seguro de que no tardaría en venirse, ya había ocurrido muchas veces antes, mi pequeña fiera era tan sensible en esa zona que podía provocarle un orgasmo sin estimularle nada más que sus bonitos y cooperativos pechos.

Cuando su blusa terminó mojada por mi saliva fui capaz de ver los círculos obscuros que coronaban a sus muy puntiagudos pezones, no pude más, me volví loco, le bajé los tirantes de su blusa y vi tan fascinado como sus dos bellezas se derramaban en mi cara, me senté en el sillón, la atraje hasta mi regazo a horcajadas y comencé a mamar con tanta hambre que sus gemidos y jadeos se hicieron incluso más fuertes.

A ella le encantaba y a mí me gustaba complacernos.

Sus manos revolvían mi cabello ya de por sí despeinado y como una posesa apretujaba más a sus niñas sobre mi cara, yo succionaba encantado mientras que ella movía su pelvis sobre mi pene ya hinchado.

Tal vez no teníamos mucho tiempo, pero al menos haría que la breve ausencia de Reneé fuese bien aprovechada y echáramos un buen polvo. Y para eso yo tenía una muy buena idea de lo que quería hacer, sería una experiencia inolvidable, y una dulce venganza también.

Comencé a levantarme con Bella rodeándome la cintura con sus piernas y aun frotándose sobre mi pene cubierto, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la habitación, con una sonrisa maligna y pensamientos sucios dejé a Bella caer sobre el mullido colchón de la enorme cama, arrodillado entre sus piernas me erguí y con rapidez desabroché cada uno de los botones de mi camisa.

Al darle ese breve descanso, sus lujuriosos ojos se abrieron y al notar en donde estábamos sus pupilas se dilataron aún más por la sorpresa, era tan divina exudando sexo por todos sus poros, su cabello revuelto y esparcido por toda la almohada, sus labios entre abiertos por los jadeos y sus dos tetas al aire ofrecidas ante mí para que extrajera el néctar de sus pezones… ya estaban algo rojas a causa de mis labios y dientes, eran mías y estaba escrito por toda su piel.

-¿La habitación de mis papás? –Su voz algo ronca por la excitación hizo que mi polla diera un tirón rogando por ser liberado- ¿estás loco?

Soltó una risita estrangulada pero su ceño seguía un poco fruncido. Claramente se desarrollaba una dualidad entre hacerle caso a su mente o a lo que le pedía su cuerpo, ante la idea de lo alucinante que sería que lo hiciéramos en la habitación de sus padres y el temor de que alguien llegara y nos descubriera.

Llevé mis manos al broche de sus pequeños shorts, deslicé el cierre y de un tirón bajé la prenda hasta dejarla solo en sus diminutas bragas de encaje color negro.

Estaba más prendido de lo que era posible. Esta mujer sabía cómo volverme loco.

-Sí, estoy loco –dije pasando mis dedos por la tela ya mojada de su tanga y saboreándome los labios al ver como sus pezones se apretaban de lo duro que estaban-, pero loco por ti, amor. Y ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar.

Soltó un jadeo cuando mi dedo índice trazó entre sus empapados labios vaginales aún cubiertos por el encaje. Si antes dudó ahora no había más que resolución en sus ojos, Bella sabía la disputa que había entre su padre y yo, y también era consciente del motivo por el cual estábamos aquí, de cuanto me excitaba hacerlo en un lugar que pertenecía íntimamente a sus padres, era una venganza por todos los malos ratos que su padre me había hecho pasar, ella lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo.

Un rapidin intenso, un lugar prohibido, temor a que sus padres llegaran, era perfecto.

-Follame Edward, follame rápido y duro bebé.

Dejé de pensar, cuando ella me hablaba sucio mi raciocinio se iba por el caño, me fui sobre su boca y dejé que mis manos sopesaran sus volcanes ya prendidos.

Fue increíble, el mejor sexo de mi vida, claro que con ella siempre era así. Un potente orgasmo después, sentados en la sala de estar y con la ropa puesta como dos personas decentes, yo sonreía aún sin mirar la nueva película que habíamos puesto para despistar.

Estaba bien pagado de mí mismo al recordar el delicioso olor a sexo que habíamos dejado impregnado en la habitación de mis suegros, un pequeño regalo por el cual mi novia aún se sentía nerviosa.

Con un suspiro me deshice de mis pensamientos pues si seguía así me podría tan caliente que interrumpiría la hora de alimentarse de mi pequeña y eso no era justo.

Mi esposa tarareaba una nana y Marie fue quedándose poco a poco dormida, al despegársela del pecho para acomodarse la ropa pude apreciar el rico pezón goteante de leche rodeado por la rosada aureola, la cual lucía más grande gracias al embarazo y que hacía contraste con la cremosa piel de mi mujer.

Era un panorama delicioso que a mí se me antojaba probar. Lástima que todo eso fuese solo para mi hija.

Comencé a guardar todas sus cosas en la pañalera pues era hora de irnos a casa, habíamos venido a cenar a casa de Esme y Carlisle y ya pasaba de media noche.

Esa noche no hubo sexo, Bella llegó tan cansada que cayó rendida, por mi parte la ansiedad seguía recorriéndome, y más aún al apreciar a esa deidad que se acostaba en mi cama cada noche, amaba tan jodidamente su cuerpo, lo amé mucho más después de que dio a luz a nuestra bebé, sus caderas se ensancharon contrastando con su cintura esbelta y sus pechos, suspiro mentalmente de solo pensar en ellos, si antes de por si eran grandes y mi parte favorita de su cuerpo, después del embarazo se pusieron enormes por toda esa leche que producían, ellos eran mi talón de Aquiles, me volvía un perro, un caníbal con esos dos montes, pero había una cosa que quería probar y aún no me atrevía a decírselo.

Somos muy abiertos en nuestra relación y la confianza existe, hemos cumplido un sinfín de nuestras fantasías juntos y no sabía porque después de todo por lo que hemos pasado no me lanzaba a sacar el tema, tal vez solo era el hecho de que no sabía si esto era normal o no, no quería que pensara que necesitaba atención psicológica o algo así.

Esa noche tardé en alcanzar el sueño, entre el revoltijo que eran mis pensamientos y la vista que tenía delante, mi deseo por dormir se convirtió en mi deseo por otra cosa, y es que no podía despegar los ojos de los redondos pechos que se transparentaban por el insulso camisón que no tapaba nada, y mucho menos si esos brotes tan sabrosos que descansaban en las cimas comenzaban a derramar hilillos de un líquido blanco que casi nunca había podido probar.

La leche se derramaba sin parar bajando por todas partes formando caminos que bien podrían llegar hasta mi boca. Desde el cuarto mes de embarazo Bella y yo nos dimos cuenta de que al succionarle los pechos comenzaba a salir una que otra gotita de algo dulzón, en un inicio no había problemas al hacer el amor y mamárselos, ya que prácticamente no era nada lo que salía.

Meses después las cosas cambiaron, cuando era notorio que sus pezones comenzaban a expulsar leche, Bella me pidió que me saltara esa parte de su cuerpo debido a que ahora estos se encontraban más sensibles que nunca y le dolían demasiado.

Con tristeza y resignación renuncie a ese par de tetas que tanto amaba.

Después del parto al ver como amamantaba a nuestra bebé por primera vez, fue hermoso, casi lloro al no poder creer que tenía a las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida conmigo.

Mi.

Todo.

También casi lloré al llevar tantos meses sin sexo.

Mierda.

Nada.

De.

Sexo.

Fue todo un récord, la amaba y fui el más paciente y comprensivo de los hombres, incluso al terminar la cuarentena celebramos en grande, pero Bella seguía sin querer que tocara su bien proporcionada y mejorada delantera, alegando el miedo que tenia de que la leche se derramara en el acto y eso nos echara a perder todo, -ella creía que era algo que me resultaba asqueroso, mi esposa no tenía ni idea de cuánto realmente deseaba probar ese néctar- aunando a eso el desperdicio que eso sería ya que Marie se quedaría sin su principal fuente de alimento y tenía que aprovecharlo todo pues Bella no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría produciéndola.

Lo que ella no sabía era que eso era lo que yo precisamente quería, no que mi hija no tuviera que comer, no soy un idiota, si no que se derramara todo para así poder limpiar cualquier rastro con mi ávida lengua.

Cuando me pasaba un poco de la raya y los acariciaba y besaba más de la cuenta, ella se tensaba y llenaba de preocupación logrando que su excitación bajara unos cuantos niveles, sus senos estaban vetados para mí, lo sabía, para no matar la atmósfera me resignaba y viajaba a lugares húmedos que podrían darme también un poco de consuelo.

Me estaba excitando como un vil adolescente. Inhalé profundo y me prometí a mí mismo no perder la cabeza, solo sería una probadita, lamer los pequeños hilillos para que mi bella esposa no se sintiera pegajosa e incómoda durante la noche.

Si.

Claro.

Bastardo.

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios y me acerqué a las protuberancias solo con mi boca, mi lengua recorrió tentativa los caminos blancos que bajaban sin reparos, suspiré de satisfacción al sentir la dulce leche calientita que terminaba en mi paladar, era mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Ella seguía en su tranquilo sueño, pues mi lengua no daba más que pequeños toquecitos.

Uno.

Tres.

Cinco.

Recargado solo por mis antebrazos en la cama me incliné un poco más y decidí hacer una última cosa, contraje mis labios y abarqué con ellos el duro pezón ya erecto de su seno izquierdo, la tela del camisón no era ningún obstáculo ya que era tan transparente e intangible que no prestaba ningún problema.

Succioné una vez.

Succioné una segunda vez.

Y cuando iba a hacerlo por tercera ocasión recordé haber promedio no perder la cabeza.

Bastardo.

Mi boca se llenó del delicioso manjar que tanto había anhelado.

Bastardo afortunado.

Bella se removió un poco y dejó escapar dos pequeños gemidos, me aparté y tragué todo el líquido ansiando por un poco más.

Suspiré derrotado y me dejé caer en mi lado de la cama dándole la espalda a regañadientes, pensé en ir al baño y hacerme una paja pero era demasiado vergonzoso que algo como esto me sacara tanto de mi eje. Imaginé a mi amigo Emmett en tanga brasileña bailando el ula ula, intenté poner la mente en blanco, hacer ejercicios de respiración, conté borregos y en algún momento de la madrugada por fin me quedé dormido.

Los días pasaron y por más que quería olvidarme del asunto no podía, la idea estaba tan clavada en mi cerebro que no se desvanecería hasta que hiciese algo determinante, una noche en mi despacho al terminar unos planos y enviar unas copias a escala al correo de mi cliente, no supe lo que hacía hasta que me vi buscando en Internet información sobre mi 'problema', una hora después encontré una curiosa página en donde tanto hombres como mujeres contaban sus experiencias sexuales durante y después del embarazo, ahí fue donde aprendí que mi asunto tenía nombre y apellido.

Ellos lo llamaban 'lactancia erótica' o 'lactofilia'.

Juro que quedé con el ojo cuadrado y la boca abierta de la impresión. ¿Quién carajo iba a imaginar que el ordeñarle los pechos a tu pareja tuviera nombre y fuese algo que el 70% de la gente hacía en la intimidad?

Mierda.

¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Claramente yo no era el único loco, el alma me regresó al cuerpo al leer que era una fantasía sexual común en muchos hombres, que las parejas lo realizaban de puertas para adentro y no hablaban de ello por ser considerado un tabú para la sociedad.

Pasé días documentándome sobre el tema, leí desde páginas especializadas hasta relatos de la gente, está demás decir que mis ganas por cumplir mi nueva fantasía se avivaron como brasas ardiendo.

Estaban quienes contaban como con sus parejas habían vuelto a encender la chispa de la pasión después del embarazo gracias a esta nueva práctica, por otro lado también existían aquellas mujeres desanimadas a las cuales sus hombres les bajaban el autoestima diciéndoles cuanto asco les daba hacerles el amor mientras sus pechos derramaban la leche de sus bebés.

Eso me dio mucho coraje, esos hombres no conocían el verdadero significado de la palabra respeto, paciencia y mucho menos amor.

Y yo que creí que el enfermo era yo. Ahora entendía el por qué existía la depresión post parto.

Putos.

Cabrones.

La mujer es como una escultura a la que se le debe de apreciar y rendir culto por medio del amor. Una obra maestra que Dios creó para que permaneciera al costado del hombre y se apoyaran mutuamente, no por algo Eva nació específicamente de la costilla izquierda de Adán, justo donde se encontraba el corazón, donde la mujer siempre debía de estar.

La mujer, la perdición del hombre.

Podía ser un idiota con la polla caliente, pero si de algo estaba agradecido era de que mis padres me hubiesen enseñado a tratar a una mujer.

Y una de las cosas que más me sorprendió sobre la lactancia erótica, eran todos esos comentarios que afirmaban que uno de los beneficios más grandes era el lazo tan intenso y especial que se creaba entre la pareja, llevando la relación a ser más duradera y estable.

Maldita.

Sea.

Si.

No.

Quería.

Intentarlo.

Minimicé la página rápidamente y abrí mi carpeta de archivos, comenzando a enviarlos a mi dispositivo USB, cosa que debí hacer desde que me vine a sentar aquí, era temprano en la mañana y mientras mi esposa preparaba el desayuno y terminaba de alimentar a Marie, yo me disponía a guardar unos archivos que tenía que llevar al trabajo, soy arquitecto y socio de una reconocida firma de arquitectos de la ciudad, la verdad es que me iba bastante bien, no me podía quejar, vivíamos cómodamente y si por mi fuese no permitiría que mi esposa trabajara, pero respetaba su decisión, por lo menos estaba agradecido de que su trabajo lo realizara desde casa, era escritora, una muy buena por cierto, actualmente y en los pocos ratos libres que le dejaba Marie, escribía el último libro de su trilogía más famosa.

Aparte de que escribir era su pasión, para ella era cómodo y favorable ya que no quería separarse de nuestra hija tan rápido, quería ser parte de su crecimiento y de sus logros.

-Definitivamente calcio no te va a faltar cariño.

Levanté el rostro al escuchar al otro lado de la mesa a mi esposa, hablándole a una pequeña hambrienta y somnolienta que no dejaba de hacer sonidos graciosos al tragar.

Mi hija era tan afortunada.

Y yo, un bastardo.

Bastardo.

Bastardo.

Bastardo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a servir el desayuno? –le pregunté cerrando mi laptop y haciéndola a un lado para despejar la mesa- se me está haciendo un poquito tarde y hoy tengo que ir directo a supervisar las obras, Jasper me está esperando.

-Lo siento amor, ¿podrías hacer eso por mí? –Rogó con sus dulces ojos y un manipulador puchero- esta pequeña no quiere soltar la teta, aunque no creo que tarde en caer dormida y me dejé trabajar por el resto del día.

-No hay problema -Di un beso fugas a sus carnosos labios y me dispuse a servirnos el desayuno que terminaba de calentarse.

Mientras yo comía, Bella se levantó para ir a acostar a la bebé a su habitación. Aún usaba el camisón blanco de seda con el que había dormido, no el de la otra noche, uno más recatado pero que la hacía parecer como una diosa terrenal.

Cuando pasó por mi lado aproveché para apretujarle su bien firme trasero, respingó sorprendida y se volvió para quedar a mi altura y rodearme con los brazos, con una sonrisa coqueta me besó acariciando mi lengua con la suya y desee no tener que ir a trabajar hoy para quedarme en casa a jugar con ella.

-¿Alguien anda con antojos? –dijo, contorneando su figura y mirándome con picardía.

Automáticamente mis brazos la rodearon, poniéndome de pie para despedirme como era debido. Su muy pronunciado escote me saludaba a nada de distancia, cuanto deseaba volver a probar esos ricos senos como la otra noche pero por tiempo indefinido.

Abarqué sus dos nalgas con cada una de mis manos, acercándola hasta mi pene para que se diera cuenta como tenía al pobre, gimió bajito al sentir mi excitación y mis labios se despegaron de los suyos para trazar un sendero por su mandíbula, cuello y clavícula, ella se restregaba en mi miembro comenzando a jadear y tomándolo como una invitación, posé mis labios sobre sus dos exquisitas montañas y repartí besos húmedos sobre ellas, mi lengua se entretuvo entre el canalillo que las separaba, moví mi boca hasta la cima de su pecho derecho y mordisqué y succioné un poco.

Mi pene estaba tan duro que podría romper la tela de mis boxers y mi pantalón, lo que inició como una despedida terminó como un 'no te vayas'.

-Con antojo y extrañando a este par –di un último beso a sus pechos, no me pasó desapercibida la mancha roja que se le había formado gracias a mí- me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde.

Hizo un mohín desilusionada pero me soltó de mala gana.

-Edward…

-Ya sé, ya sé, están vetadas para mí –levanté las manos en señal de rendición.

Rodó los ojos abrazándome y pasando suavemente una de sus manos por mi espalda.

-Puedes tener otras cosas –me susurró bajito.

-Lo sé amor, no te preocupes por mí, se esperar –besé su frente y le sonreí restándole importancia.

-Esta noche no te me escapas –advirtió sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos provocando que su generoso busto se alzara como diciéndome adiós. Bella era una experta jugando con mi autocontrol.

-Eso tenlo por seguro. Malvada –gruñí rendido, tomé mi USB y portafolio y salí corriendo antes de echarlo todo por la borda y tirarla a ella en la meza para hacerle el amor.

Lo bueno del trabajo era que me ayudaba a distraerme, Jasper y yo nos pasamos toda la mañana supervisando en compañía de Emmett una obra en la que estaba trabajando este último, él era ingeniero y era el encargado de este nuevo proyecto de la empresa.

Antes que ser mis compañeros de trabajo, eran mis amigos, sus esposas se llevaban de maravilla con Bella y muchas veces nos reuníamos todos para salir a divertirnos. Claro que después de que nuestros hijos nacieron las cosas cambiaron un poco, nos volvimos padres y madres de familia y ahora las comidas se hacían en alguna de nuestras casas.

Desbloquee el auto, abrí mi puerta y al sentarme frente al volante, un frío torrencial me recorrió paralizándome.

Mis neuronas trabajaron a marchas forzadas para rememorar toda la escena de esa mañana, yo minimizando las páginas sobre 'lactancia erótica' y pasando mis archivos a mi dispositivo, moviendo la computadora a un lado y levantándome para ayudar a Bella con el desayuno, terminando de comer y besándola como despedida, saliendo corriendo de casa antes de hacerle el amor…

SANTA.

MIERDA.

Pasé las manos por mi cara frustrado, Bella me iba a matar, literalmente matar, ¡sacar la mierda fuera de mi!

Había medio cerrado la computadora sin apagar y dejado las páginas sobre 'lactancia erótica' abiertas, existían grandes probabilidades de que Bella entrara y descubriera como su querido esposo osaba entretenerse.

Bastardo.

Hijo de puta.

Joder, ya podía visualizar mi tumba.

Gruñí y di un golpe al volante, cagado de miedo. No podía hacer nada, lo hecho estaba hecho, lo único que rogaba era que ella no le tomara importancia al asunto, ¿pero y si ella se enfadaba?, ¿qué pensaría de mí?, había leído algunos casos en los que las mujeres se negaban a compartir ese momento de lactancia con sus maridos, pues ellas lo consideraban un acto especial solo entre madre e hijo, ¿y si este era uno de esos casos?, ¿y si ya estaba enojada conmigo?

Mierda y más mierda.

Me preocupaba estar a punto de llegar a casa y no saber con lo que me iba a encontrar. Suspiré afligido, arranqué el auto rumbo a la santa inquisición y como el gran pendejo que era, al pasar por el centro comercial me detuve para comprar algo que amansara a mi fierecilla.

Me fui directo a la tienda de dulces y compré una caja de los chocolates que ella tanto amaba, no era ningún soborno, era mi ofrenda para pedir perdón. Bajé del auto y sentí un poquito de alivio al llegar a la puerta de mi casa y no ver ninguna de mis maletas afuera, lo que significaba que aún seguía viviendo ahí, a menos que haya sido ella la que se había ido.

Jo-der.

Exhalé hondo, abrí la puerta con mis llaves y entré buscando indicios de guerra. El lugar parecía tranquilo, dejé mis cosas en uno de los muebles de la sala de estar y me propuse encontrar a mi mujer con solo una caja de chocolates como bandera de paz.

-Hola cariño.

Di un respingo al escuchar de repente su voz, carajo, estaba tan paranoico que no me fijé antes que ella se encontraba frente a mí en la cocina.

Armándome de valor caminé hasta donde estaba, por lo visto cocinaba algo elaborado, pues el olor que desprendía el horno despertó de repente el apetito que no sabía que tenía.

La abracé con entrega y escondí mi rostro en la hendidura de su cuello, llenándome enseguida de su magnífico y femenino aroma, me daba miedo perderla por caliente y pervertido, yo la amaba tanto que no sabría que hacer sin ella a mi lado, Isabella Swan era mi roca en el mundo.

Mi.

Todo.

Me eché para atrás sin despegarme de su cuerpo y tomé su cara entre mis manos acercando nuestras frentes, la miré a los ojos entregándole mi alma y la besé profundo transmitiéndole todo mi ser.

Mi.

Todo.

Al principio la sentí titubear al notar mi repentina intensidad, sin embargo no tardó en rodearme con los brazos y devolverme el beso con todo lo que ella era.

Era un instante donde no existía nada más que el palpable amor del uno por el otro.

-Te amo, Edward –musitó sobre mi boca parpadeando sus brillantes ojos.

-Lo sé amor, y yo te amo a ti –di un último beso a sus labios y acomodé un mechón de cabello suelto tras su oreja-, por cierto, te traje los chocolates que tanto te gustan, ya sé que has estado haciendo ejercicio, pero si mal no recuerdo hace tres días tenías antojo de estos –me encogí de hombros entregándole la caja y sintiendo mi corazón apretujarse al ver su sonrisa.

La que me volvía masilla a sus manos.

La que me ponía pendejo.

Y aunque era una sonrisa de amor y agradecimiento, en sus ojos también apareció un atisbo de perspicacia que me hizo temblar y tragar disimuladamente.

Ella sabía.

Ella.

Malditamente.

Sabía.

-Gracias bebé, tu siempre tan considerado, recuerda que esta noche yo también tengo un postre para ti –me guiñó un ojo propinándome un sonoro beso, se volvió para checar el horno y con eso dio por finalizado nuestro intenso, íntimo y demostrativo momento.

Así, sin más.

Sin.

Nada.

Mas.

No sabía si sentirme emocionado por el postre que pretendía darme, porque siendo realistas ella era mi postre favorito siempre y eso debía ponerme exultado, o mortificado por su actitud normal hacia mí, como si nada hubiese pasado, sin contar por supuesto la perspicacia que antes vi.

Me sentía asechado, temeroso y con incertidumbre.

Como un bastardo.

Pero tal vez yo estaba exagerando, ella ni siquiera había sacado el tema a colación, puede que ni importancia le haya dado a esas páginas, o que ni siquiera las haya visto. Probablemente el único imaginando cosas aquí era yo.

Al escuchar el gorgoreo de mi pequeña por el intercomunicador que mi mujer tenía colocado en la isla de la cocina, decidí tranquilizarme e irme a jugar un rato con ella para distraerme. La saqué de su cuna arrullándola y sintiendo una sensación de paz al tenerla entre mis brazos.

Mi.

Todo.

-Solo espero que cuando crezcas no te encuentres a un cabrón como papá –besé su tierna frente en donde apenas caía un montoncito de suave cabello broncíneo, era tan hermosa que era increíble de imaginar que Bella y yo hayamos podido crear algo tan perfecto por medio del amor.

Nuestro amor.

Marie hizo burbujas con la saliva en su boquita y agitó sus manitas y pies, observándome con esos expresivos ojos verdes que parecían sonreír a cada instante, tomé su jirafa rosada la cual tocaba melodías y nos fuimos a la sala de estar a ver un poco de televisión.

Minutos después nos sentamos a la mesa a cenar y entregué a mi princesa a mi esposa para que a su vez pudiera alimentarla, la culpa me invadió al mirar atento como se sacaba el voluptuoso pecho y lo apretujaba un poco para que la leche comenzara a salir, tremendo atracón que se estaba dando mi hija.

Me concentré en mi socialmente aceptada comida, durante ese rato saqué tema de conversación para distraerme y amortiguar la tensión, ¿y si en el dormitorio me esperaba la silla eléctrica?, ya no me sentía tan seguro de que el tema haya quedado olvidado como había supuesto.

Al terminar de comer Bella se hizo cargo de limpiar la cocina en lo que yo bañaba y hacia dormir a la bebé, ella hacía sonidos divertidos y pataleaba demostrándome cuanto le gustaba el agua, a su lado nunca me aburría, su inocente alegría era contagiosa.

Mi.

Todo.

Le coloqué el pañal y la cambie a su pijama, le tararee una canción que no me sabía y no tardó en caer en un sueño profundo. La acosté en su cuna, encendí el intercomunicador para escuchar si se despertaba más adelante y con un suspiro salí de su habitación para entrar en la mía estremeciéndome de nervios.

Había sido tan estúpido.

Me duché con agua fría para despejar la mente, me puse solo unos boxers limpios y me acosté de espaldas dejando solo una luz encendida en la mesita de noche de mi lado.

Bella aún seguía en la cocina, tal vez después de meditarlo mejor se dio cuenta de que no iba a haber ningún postre para mí como castigo, no era como que me lo mereciera de todos modos, cerré los ojos apenas dormitando por unos minutos hasta que sentí una caricia por toda la espalda.

Abrí los ojos parpadeando, sintiendo un cosquilleo que viajó desde mi bajo vientre hasta mi pene. Como el animal que era me di la vuelta para encontrar a la dueña de esas manos que no paraban de tocarme en busca de atención.

Y vaya que la encontré, permanecía ahí recostada con tan solo ese insignificante camisón con el que recordaba haberle hecho una travesura, se había duchado y su piel parecía más resplandeciente que nunca. Tan etérea como siempre.

Tan bella.

No me dio tiempo de actuar, sus labios encontraron los míos en un apasionado beso y sus manos se infiltraron por mis cabellos acercándome hasta estar encima de ella, acariciaba desde mi nuca donde era consiente que me gustaba, bajando por mi cuello hasta terminar por mis bíceps y mi pecho, una de sus kilométricas piernas desnudas se abrió paso entre las mías, comenzando a hacer fricción con mi pene ya erecto.

Joder.

Tan lista.

-¿Te ibas a dormir sin tu postre? –murmuró melosa y entrecortadamente al separar mi boca de la suya para dejar un rastro húmedo desde la hendidura atrás de su oreja hasta su clavícula y más allá.

Tomando el mando de la situación y dejando en claro lo que era mío, recorrí codicioso el cuerpo que parecía haber florecido con el embarazo, levantándome un poco y separando sus largas y estilizadas piernas para colocarme en el hogar que existía para mí entre ellas, me afiancé bien de sus muslos, los adulé con devoción, acaricié su esbelto abdomen y bajo vientre y al final instintivamente como dos imanes mis manos fueron a estrujar los senos que tanto habían extrañado.

Mientras nos besábamos inmediatamente sentí como el cuerpo de mi esposa se tensaba y su concentración se hacía añicos. Mierda, una vez más lo había arruinado.

Bastardo.

Dejé que me hiciera a un lado acomodándose a su vez para poder mirarme mejor, intenté nivelar mi respiración y procurar escoger bien mis palabras.

-Edward… -respiró hondo y colocando la palma de su mano en mi boca, en sus ojos aún relucía algo de lujuria y otra cosa que no supe identificar- lo siento amor, antes tengo que hablar contigo.

-Bella, yo, lo siento…sobre las páginas web de esta mañana –era ahora o nunca- yo, no sabía cómo…

-Shhh, déjame terminar –se levantó en su codo y depositó su cálida mano sobre mi pecho para que me callara-, se lo complicado que es para ti ver como Marie acapara mi atención, comprendo que tiene que haber una manera para que esto funcione con los dos, poder alimentarla a ella y atenderte a ti como es debido, antes solo éramos tu yo y traer un nuevo bebé al mundo vino a cambiarlo todo, yo sé que la amas y por esa razón te pido que me des un tiempo para seguir amamantándola y después ya todo regresará a la normalidad…

Esperen.

¿Qué?

Me volví hacia ella confundido, erguido para poder razonar mejor.

-No te estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada cariño –admití sincero.

Se colocó a mi altura sentándose, era una lástima que de pasar a tener sexo pasáramos a esta confusión.

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo mínimo un mes más para seguir alimentando a Marie, aún es muy pequeña y… -comenzó a desvariar apesadumbrada, después de todo lo que habíamos hecho antes me pareció de lo más adorable ver a esta mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra, comenzar a titubear y a ruborizarse.

Mi Bella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme, pero seguía sin captar bien lo que intentaba decirme.

-Bella, espera, déjame ver si te estoy entendiendo –la calmé acomodándome aún más cerca de ella, subiendo sus piernas sobre las mías y tomando sus mejillas con firmeza para mirarla a los ojos y evitar cualquier mal entendido-. ¿Llegaste a la tonta conclusión de que me siento celoso y desplazado por nuestra hija?, ¿y que ya no quiero que la amamantes para que todo sea como era antes?

¿Que era esto?, ¿una jodida broma?, ¿dónde estaba la cámara escondida? Estaba estupefacto, ¿cómo esas cosas que ella decía eran siquiera posible?

-Leí los comentarios de esas páginas que dejaste abiertas, algunos hombres se quejaban sobre cómo sus esposas los tenían abandonados sexualmente y no dejaban tocarlas, el asco que les daba ver como sus pechos lactaban…esos hombres decían que sus matrimonios eran mejores antes del embarazo –terminó lo último casi musitándolo, con pena en los ojos y preocupación en todo el rostro- yo asumí que, de alguna manera te sentías así.

Jesús, que desorden.

Y una vez más todo se salió de control a causa de mi calentura, se dio cuenta de esas páginas relacionadas con la sexualidad que yo visitaba y lo malinterpretó todo. Si yo lo único que quería era probarla a ella de todas las maneras posibles, beber de sus cantaros y perderme en ellos.

Acaricié su cabello y besé su frente.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, mi Bella… -suspiré pensando cómo arreglar esto- Dime algo, ¿leíste el artículo que ocasionó todos esos comentarios y algunos otros de hombres y mujeres que expresaban como su relación se hizo incluso más fuerte?, ¿recuerdas cuál era el tema?

-Eh, si, era sobre lactancia erótica –quise reír al ver como su expresión se transformaba, cuando algo le sorprendía y no sabía cómo actuar simplemente atrapaba la información y se quedaba en blanco.

-¿Y no asumiste que lo que yo en realidad quería estaba relacionado con eso? –acaricié con mis nudillos su mejilla y le eché un descarado vistazo al escote revelador por el cual desde hace tiempo llevaba conteniéndome.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y su boca se abrió apenas un centímetro, parpadeó y bajó la mirada hasta su muy prominente busto.

-Mierda -maldijo y sonreí ante su descubrimiento.

-Si comencé haciendo investigación en Internet sobre el tema, fue porque no sabía si mi deseo era normal o no –confesé sintiéndome mucho mejor al soltarlo, por fin-, descubrí que la mayoría de las parejas lo hacen, pero obviamente es algo de lo que no se habla porque está mal visto socialmente.

-¿Quieres decir que tu…?

-Quiero decirte que yo llevo muchos meses pensando en esto, la verdad es que me llama mucho la atención y se ha convertido en mi principal fantasía.

-¿Tú quieres…mi leche? –se volvió a mirar el pecho y para enfatizar, sus manos fueron a parar a ese lugar sagrado.

-Sí, tu leche, de eso es de lo que se trata, de incluirla en el acto sexual –¿era mi imaginación o de pronto los senos de mi mujer se vieron más cargados?

-¿En el acto sexual, cómo?

-Yo, quiero probarla –uff, juro que me costó una de mis pelotas admitir eso, esperaba no haberme sonrojado como un marica-. Y por cierto, no estoy arrepentido de que tengamos a Marie, ella y tú son mi razón de ser, no quiero que las cosas sean como eran antes, porque ahora son incluso mejor.

Al instante su cuerpo se relajó.

-Me hace muy feliz saber eso, eres el mejor esposo y un gran padre- una sonrisa autentica delineó sus carnosos labios- ¿pero sabes qué? –Me picó con su dedo índice el tórax-, deja de intentar cambiarme el tema, hablábamos sobre la lactancia erótica, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?

-Absolutamente –si ella me pidiera que le rogara de rodillas bien podría hacerlo-. Es que Bella, tú ya sabes cómo desde siempre me han vuelto loco tus pechos, tu misma los haz usado como un arma de seducción, ¿recuerdas cómo me provocabas cuando éramos novios?

Se rió como la diablilla que era, estaba demás decir quién era la del poder aquí.

-¿Entonces, tienes hambre ahora? –sus dedos de uñas largas masajearon mi nuca, mi polla estaba alerta- ¿en qué posición quieres tu postre?

Je-sus.

-¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo? –pregunté perspicaz.

-Oh, mi amor, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?, después de todo, tu eres el culpable de que esté en esta situación –alzó sus dos tetas y las sopesó como si me las estuviese ofreciendo-, Marie tiene barra libre, pero aquí hay mucho para los dos, puedes beber toda la que necesites.

Jesús.

Cristo.

Me tenía atrapado, observé esos enormes montes y mi boca se hizo agua, estaba hipnotizado.

-¿Estás, hum, segura? –era tan irreal que no podía terminar de creérmelo.

-Por supuesto que si –con dos de sus dedos dio un apretoncito a su pezón y pronto la tela del camisón se puso oscura a causa de la gota de leche derramada, tragué saliva de anticipación- no me había dado cuenta de lo excitante que podría resultar para ambos, estoy muy deseosa de que me pruebes Edward.

Mierda, más prendido no podía estar.

Con cuidado y observando de sus ojos a sus tetas simultáneamente, fui bajando mi rostro hasta tener mi boca sobre su puntiagudo y húmedo pezón, olía delicioso, con una exhalación capturé con ansias lo que se me ofrecía y chupé poco a poco para no asustarla.

Fue como ir directo al paraíso, con manzana prohibida y todo, mientras más me familiarizaba más me permitía tomar posesión de todo, con mis dos manos agarré su exquisito seno y lo sopesé, apretando gustoso esa cremosa carne que de pronto expulsó en mi boca una gran cantidad de néctar.

No podía con tanta excitación, rodeaba el pezón con la lengua, una, dos, tres veces, lo succionaba entre mis dientes y tragaba con anhelo hasta el punto de perder la cabeza, si no hubiese sido porque de pronto sentí a mi pene ser liberado de mi boxer y ser apretado felizmente como una palanca, no habría sido consciente de que mientras yo me perdía en el paraíso, mi Eva gemía y lloriqueaba como una gatita, con una mano en la nuca atrayéndome hasta ella y la otra masturbándome con locura.

Era como ver a una Diosa en pleno éxtasis, gloriosa, con la cabeza echada para atrás y la boca levemente separada expulsando altos sonidos sensuales, el sudor perlando su piel entera y manipulándome con devoción como su fiel sirviente.

Mi respiración era errática, desesperado me deshice del inherente camisón que llevaba puesto y con un rápido movimiento destrocé la diminuta tanga que apenas y cubría su hermoso monte de venus.

Me encargué de no desatender sus pechos por mucho tiempo, dejé vagar a una de mis manos hasta el sur de su cuerpo, descubriendo el camino y entrando a la humedad de sus paredes, completamente mojada y solo por mí.

Gemía y se frotaba con fuerza sobre mi mano, mis dedos saliendo y entrando, acariciando y buscando el manojo de nervios que solo yo conocía a la perfección y que tenía la llave maestra para desatar.

Hambriento de su boca, subí y mordisquee su labio inferior, llevando mi lengua avasallante a encontrar la suya en un beso feroz, el sabor de su leche mezclándose, demostrándole la delicia que su bendito cuerpo producía. Podía sentir la entrada de su sexo y para jugar un poco con ella, comencé a restregar la punta de mi pene por sus cálidos labios para que sintiera lo duro que me ponía, esparciendo nuestros jugos por su resbaladiza cavidad.

-Ya no puedo más, Edward… por, favor… -gimoteó desesperada, arqueándose, apretando ahora su teta y pezón, el cual no dejaba de derramar el líquido blanquecino.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunté, provocándola al extremo- ¿te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo?

-Me-me encanta, pero por favor, de-deja de jugar –lloriqueó mirándome con suplica.

Titubeé al escuchar sus ruegos y ver cómo se masturbaba, mi pene firme y duro, listo para explotar, respiré profundo y con un movimiento digno de una medalla de oro, me acosté trayéndola conmigo, sus sabrosos y pesados senos cayendo y balanceándose, expulsando hilillos de néctar sobre mi cuerpo.

Con respiraciones forzadas me ayudó a terminar de sacarme los boxers de mis tobillos, la afiancé de sus firmes glúteos subiéndola sobre mí, y ella con cuidado me tomó entre sus manos para encontrar la dirección correcta de su sagrada y calientita entrada.

Fue como unir dos piezas de puzle, como electrocutarte y amar la sensación, entrelazarnos y saber que el uno al otro éramos nuestro hogar. Bella comenzó a moverse con perdición contorneándose sobre mí, sus bellos y cremosos senos iban y venían, al ver cómo me hipnotizaba con el movimiento, los detuvo sobre mi cara y mi boca por instinto atrapó el brote rosa que no dejaba de expulsar el delicioso liquido dulzón, su gemido se hizo más fuerte y yo ya no podía más, una, dos, tres estocadas profundas, mis dedos buscaron nuevamente su entrada apretando su clítoris, y con dos succiones fuertes de mi boca y dos de mis dedos retorciendo su botón, se vino con intensidad, provocando que yo le siguiera con potencia.

Su nombre y el mío, el olor de nuestra unión, el sudor cubriendo ambos cuerpos, el martilleo de dos corazones y el oxígeno transmitiéndose por medio de un beso férreo, fue parte de nuestra imperiosa culminación.

Bella cayó desmadejada sobre mí, sus grandes pechos aplastándose en mi cuerpo. La abracé con adoración, acariciando su desnuda espalda, susurrándole palabras tiernas y agradecidas, sus ojos sonriendo, llenos de amor hacia este pobre desvergonzado, que lo único que quería era cumplir una más de sus fantasías.

No es fácil encontrar a la mujer perfecta que aguante y satisfaga las necesidades y ocurrencias de un patán, pero cuando la encuentras, sabes que es ahí donde perteneces.

Cuando un patán se enamora ya no hay marcha atrás, ama con todas sus fuerzas, hasta la vulnerabilidad.

.

.

* * *

 **No tengo ni la menor idea si las personas aún siguen leyendo fanfics, hace tiempo dije que publicaría una nueva historia solo si la tenía terminada, pues no quería hacer esperar a nadie, ha pasado un tiempo y no sé si todavía alguien siga leyéndome, si es así ojalá me pudieran decir que les pareció este One shot, es la primera vez que escribo algo tan sexoso como esto haha, me reté a mí misma a hacerlo, espero que les haya gustado (?) gracias por leerme, espero sus reviews.**

 **Hasta la próxima, uno nunca sabe.**

 **PD, las invito a leer alguna de mis otras historias, no se van a arrepentir.**


End file.
